Kingdom of Altan
"Captain, what's Altan like? I hear it's beautiful this time of year." "Altan? Yeah, it's gorgeous around now. Endless fields, lush forests, crystal clear oceans, some peo ple would even call it a paradise. Don't even get me started on the girls, finest women you'll ever come across, but don't get too frisky or they'll break your hand." "That's scary! You're joking right? You've gotta be!" "Huh? Don't you know? Everyone in Altan goes through basic military training at 18, even the women! Hell, there was a story a couple years back about a bunch of college kids on vacation taking down a terrorist group that was trying to take them hostage." "There's no way, really? Jeez, Altan is terrifying, I'm glad our countries aren't fighting anymore." "Me too kid, me too." Overview Altan is the largest and oldest nation in the current world, almost 500 years old and spanning a large portion of the Eld continent. Displaying a fierce respect for loyalty, chivalry and the pursuit of martial expertise, Altan is largely known as a Militaristic nation. This doesn't stem from a might-makes-right demeanor however, but from a standpoint of believing that Altani people have the right to strength and self defense. Throughout the generations, Altan has survived by keeping it's army bolstered but never to attack or invade, but to defend and deter threats. While the various villages and towns of Altan are spread throughout the territory, there is an extensive railway in place to transport goods and people throughout the country. Structure of Government Altan's government is Democratic in nature, allowing anyone and everyone with citizenship to vie for power so long as they have no outstanding infractions against the nation at large. Every city and village has elected officials to represent their communities and their opinions at a larger council in the capital as needed. In addition to this, the entire population of Altan elects a King to lead them in times of need, when the country needs a symbol to unite under. Anyone can become King in Altan, so long as they are not repeat criminals and meet the educational criteria to become a candidate. Historically, Kings in Altan have only been seated when they are needed. Great generals and leaders in times of war, businessmen and merchants during recessions and times of economic depression, simply whatever is needed by the masses. No royal blood or preexisting stature is required to be a candidate and often in times of peace, Kings often step down and the seat will be left empty during times of peace, allowing the people to govern themselves fairly. Kings are also allowed a table of 4 other candidates to become his advisers. Technology Altan maintains an above-average level of technology compared to the rest of the world, but never quite reaches the top of the charts by any means. Part of this is due to the military wanting to maintain a powerful presence and also because the Altan code believes that it can only be prosperous when the entire country thrives. As a result, the equipment all over the country tends to be well designed. Notably, the Altan nation is particularly advanced in the fields of Verunium energy conversion and compression systems. Military Altan uses a fairly robust, combined military system with branches that delve into different specializations. Realistically, this system reflects the same conventions used in their form of government, using representatives from each branch to coordinate together and better plan out operations jointly. The branches are the Guardsmen, the Naval Force and the Airborne. Despite having a solid formed military, Altan generally prefers to hire mercenaries and other military contractors to perform any outer operations, believing that this adheres to their non-aggressive status. The most peculiar practice of Altan regarding it's military is the mandatory basic-training that all able-bodied Altani are required to go through at the age of 18, immediately after finishing basic education. This tradition is as old as the country itself and is intended to keep even the civilians safe during times of conflict and to expedite training should a mass recruitment be needed during a war. Detailed information on military equipment cant be found here The Guardsmen Due to Altan's stance as a non-aggressive nation, they do not keep an army at the ready but rather a self defense force. The Guardsmen are for all intents and purposes the ground military of Altan, owning a full slough of specialized divisions for use during wartime operation. Despite this, the Guardsmen are usually just the country-wide defensive force to protect villages and towns from wild monsters, bandits or invading forces. The Guardsmen maintain the highest enlistment rate of the entire military, since the Airborne and Naval Force are less active as a result of Altan's semi-pacifism. The Naval Force As previously stated, the Guardsmen are the most populated of all military branches, with the Naval Force being the least. The Altan capitol rests near a bluff on the North West corner of the continent, making it accessible by sea, so a decent naval presence is a requirement. In reality, the bulk of Altan's Naval Force is made up of carrier ships and submarines, only a handful of gunboats and attack vessels exist and most of them are only deployed for patrol and defense of the nation. The Airborne As the name implies, the Airborne are the nation's aerial military force. Being the middle ground in man power, the Airborne is still largely a defensive power in Altan but they have the most active offensive force in the military at large. While the Guardsmen are the proverbial shield of the nation, the Airborne are the spear, delivering surgical strikes. A majority of the Guardsman bases around the country are actually joint bases with the Airborne, as the Airborne is the primary means of transport for military personnel and supplies. Racial Data Altani people are strong and hearty, coming from a lineage of great warriors and adventurers. Despite this, they are not lacking in intelligence, but it's not their forte. Altani characters gain +1 in Strength and Endurance and start with Hand to Hand, Rifle, Handgun and Knife proficiency at Rank 1, even if they are not Combat characters.